robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat E
Heat E of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the fifth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast on September 20, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on December 6, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Aggrobot 3 vs 259 vs Infernal Contraption vs Infinity Aggrobot 3 began the match by running at Infinity and driving under it. 259 and Infernal Contraption drove around each other until 259 charged at Infernal Contraption, ripping pieces of armour off. Infinity then grabbed hold of Infernal Contraption and pushed it along the arena until 259 buckled it's claws with its ferocious spinning disc. 259 then attacked Infinity's back panel while Aggrobot 3 wedged under Infernal Contraption and edged it across the arena. Infinity then got away from 259, pushed the pit release, drove over the pit which had not yet opened and spun back onto the pit as it started to descend, eliminating the Welsh machine. 259 then attacked Infernal Contraption's wheels with shreds of rubber going everywhere. 259 delivered a couple more blows onto Infernal Contraption, which started spinning in circles and 259 delivered another hit which sent it bouncing along the arena wall and destroying Infernal Contraption's armour. 259 delivered another hit which also bounced along the arena wall. With internals hanging loose, Infernal Contraption was edged towards the pit by Sir Killalot, and it attempted to drive down the pit. Infernal Contraption could not fall in, but it was rendered immobile, and Refbot counted it out. Qualified: Aggrobot 3 & 259 Wild Thing (9) vs The Stag vs Vader vs UFO UFO slowly moved towards Vader as The Stag grabbed hold of Wild Thing. In the process, The Stag's claws pierced through Wild Thing's bottom plating, allowing it to push Wild Thing around. The robots all stayed out of each other's reach for a couple of seconds before The Stag grabbed Wild Thing again. Despite The Stag's early success, Vader cut the rubber of one of The Stag's wheels and then crumpled one of the claws, crippling the robot by rendering it unable to move in a straight direction. The Stag then drove into Sir Killalot's Corner Patrol Zone and tried to grab Wild Thing again. Sir Killalot picked it up and spun it around, hitting a few lights in the progress. Meanwhile, Vader and Wild Thing exchanged hits, while UFO attempted to hit them with its spike. Wild Thing hit the rear end of Vader with its cutting disc while UFO hit the pit release button. UFO seemed to get its weapon stuck in the button, so Vader attacked it, also freeing UFO in the process. Refbot started to count The Stag out while Vader attacked UFO. Sir Killalot found the chicken mascot of The Stag and held it up with its claw, while The Stag spun in circles to try and prove mobility. Wild Thing was then pushed against an angle grinder by Vader before UFO and Vader pulled it away. Wild Thing seemed to be stuck to Vader, as its disc has gone through Vader's shell. All of a sudden, the disc of Vader stopped spinning. To finish the match, UFO pushed The Stag down the pit, despite there being no points to earn from attacking a defeated robot. The judges put Wild Thing and Vader through to Round 2. Qualified: Wild Thing & Vader Round 2 Vader vs Aggrobot 3 Aggrobot didn't move very much at the start of the battle while Vader chased it. Aggrobot then reversed onto Vader's spinning disc, flicking it over. The blow seemed to immobilise Aggrobot as Vader slammed into it again. After one more blow, Dead Metal grabbed hold of Aggrobot and carved into it. Vader then attacked the gripping claws on the back of Aggrobot while Refbot counted it out. Dead Metal pushed it along the arena floor as Matilda pressed the pit release. Dead Metal whacked Aggrobot into the pit with one of his clamping claws. Winner: Vader Wild Thing (9) vs 259 Wild Thing ran away from 259 at the start of the battle. But, 259 came on the attack as it flung Wild Thing through the air several times in a barrage of attacks. This sequence of attacks threw Wild Thing into the arena wall, overturning the robot several times, and caving in Wild Thing's front panel. The robots separated, and 259 was also able to throw Wild Thing over in the centre of the arena. Wild Thing then became stuck on the back of 259 for a while. However, when Wild Thing retaliated, it drove up the body of 259, and connected with the belt driving 259's flywheel. 259 slammed into the arena wall to get Wild Thing off. When 259 sliced into Wild Thing again, Wild Thing was tossed through the air, but 259's vulnerable belt driving the flywheel came off, rendering 259's weapon useless - although Wild Thing had also been rendered weaponless. It was then 259 that started to run away and hit the pit release button. Wild Thing tried to push it down but 259 moved away. 259 started using its low profile to slip underneath Wild Thing, and drive in reverse to push Wild Thing around. Wild Thing kept piggybacking on 259 and both robots were able to manoeuvre each other onto the flame pit, and into the arena walls. The robots continued a closely-waged fight, until 259 stopped moving towards the end of the battle. Wild Thing briefly became stuck on top of the immobile 259, but managed to reverse away, and slam 259 into the disc of doom trigger. 259, having dominated the early stages of the battle, was left immobile for 26 seconds, narrowly avoiding a loss by knockout, so the battle could be sent to a Judges' decision. However, on the basis of 259's immobility, Wild Thing was awarded the victory, to the dismay of the crowd, judging panel and Jonathan Pearce. Winner: Wild Thing Final Wild Thing (9) vs Vader Wild Thing charged straight towards Vader at the start and Vader flung Wild Thing away using its disc. Vader ran away before Wild Thing charged at it again. Vader swung round as it tried to hit Wild Thing but Shunt gave it a blow from its axe. Wild Thing 2 and Vader pushed each other for a while before Sir Killalot separated the two. Vader hung over the flame pit while trying to hit Wild Thing. As Vader moved away, it stopped. Wild Thing hit Vader a few more times before it ran away. Vader was pushed by Wild Thing into Shunt's corner patrol zone and Shunt gave Vader a few more whacks with its axe. The second blow hit Vader's spinning blade, stopping it for a few seconds. Wild Thing's blade got stuck in Vader's armour. Refbot and Sir Killalot tried to separate the two. Shunt managed to separate the two by lifting Vader. Vader then drove across the arena to the pit release and activated it. Both robots lingered around the pit and drove away as cease was called. The judges decided that Wild Thing was the winner. Heat Winner: Wild Thing Trivia *The outcome of the battle between Wild Thing and 259 was one of the only decisions that Philippa Forrester was noticeably upset at, leading to the only time whereby she questioned the judges over their decision to award the battle to Wild Thing. *During the second melee, Jonathan Pearce said that Wild Thing made it to the semi-final of its heat in Series 5 when it didn't lose in its heat that series. He previously said before the battle that Wild Thing had made it to the semi-finals in previous occasisions. *This Heat contained three judges' decisions, all of which involved Wild Thing. The only two matches not to go to the judges contained Aggrobot 3. *Five robots from this heat returned for Series 7 - Aggrobot, Infernal Contraption, The Stag, UFO and Vader. UFO was the only one of those five to make it past the first round in Series 7. *This was the only heat of Series 6 where the next episode preview shown at the end showed clips from both first round melees of the next heat. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation